Some media processing devices include a printhead to generate human and/or machine-readable indicia on media. The printhead receives data and generates the indicia based on the received data. The printhead generates the indicia by, for example, depositing ink on the media, thermally transferring ink to the media, applying energy to particular sections of the media, and/or via any other suitable printing technique.